A Broken Life
by XxSilentXSoulxX
Summary: Jade, born to be known a vampire was kidnapped by her grandmother at birth, hidden from her true form. Now kidnapped again, she has found out her real father is alive and well, but he is a werewolf. An enemy to Jade's own kind. Running a high class demon
1. Wake Up Call

Terms of Service:  
All the material in this site is owned by the creator, Lily. All text, contents, ideas, characters, pictures. Unless stated otherwise For more information please visit this author's profile. Or go to 

Summary

Jade, born to be known a vampire was kidnapped by her grandmother at birth, hidden from her true form. Now kidnapped again, she has found out her real father is alive and well, but he is a werewolf. An enemy to Jade's own kind. Running a high class demon slayers, The Crypts, she has been assigned to kill her own father. What will she do when a mysterious man who has fallen in love with her, enters her life assigned to kill her first?

Wake up Call

Jade was tired, dead tired. She was done training for the day, and every part of her body ached. She really didn't feel it till she laid down on her bed. But she got used to it.

Its been a few years since she had been promoted to join the Crypts. Something she regrets. Since joining, its been work. Of course she loved working for her masters, but she did not like being put pressure on her back, and being expected to be carried out without whining, and remorse.

She couldn't stop thinking about killing more. Wolves. That's what all her life was about. Killing them because they killed her people..it really wasn't a choice she wanted, but it came with her instincts.But all those thoughts went away when her eyes began to close. Jade couldn't sleep, but her room was quiet, and was enough she needed to rest.

It wasn't even 1 hour when she heard a hard knock on her door. She couldn't quite make a feel for the noise till it kept on going and getting harder and louder. Jade did not want to open the door. It was too early in the morning for someone to come by her apartment. "Wake up Jade, its an emergency." She got up, put on her jacket while opening the door. "What's up?" 


	2. The Crypts

The Crypts

She found herself running with the rest of the Crypts. In charge of the 6 members who are high ranked and ready to get the job done. They entered the sewers, and climbed up the rusty ladder up to the surface. "Get well armed." She commanded, pulling a handle. Nothing but pure silver lighted up the empty room they had entered.

Still sore, she knew she had to keep herself ready. Everyone knew, because they also felt it. They body quaking and unable to stay awake. They still managed. The Crypts got armed, guns, bombs, daggers, mines, dynamites..the works. They were ready.

"Intelligence shows that the wolves are planning to invade an armory for the new weapons to use, maybe blue prints. Our job is to kill and stop them. Whatever means necessary." Everyone nodded at their leader. They were lined up. They were well equipped, and each had their own talent, making this group unstoppable.

Viper, second female in the group. Spiky purple hair, and black leather covered with silver arms. Specialty: Sharp nails that spreads poison to the enemy. Rendering them useless and killing them instantly in seconds.

Jet, short black hair. Black leather coat, black baggy pants and heavy weight long boots. He wore straps around his muscular body, carrying daggers on the side of his boots. Guns in reach, bullets on the straps. Gloves with metal built in mines. His specialty was invisibility, which is good when dealing with Lycans. He was a real romantic when it came to beautiful girls.

Eric, surprisingly wore no leather, but black clothes. He was part human which helped their side. He was a day walker who supplied them when they couldn't. Especially during the day. His dark brown hair was no different than the color of his eyes. His right arm tattooed with the sign of death.

Devon, was rich. He had a seat in the royal court. He never attended because of his duties as part of the Crypts. Black long hair, tied back into a ponytail. Heavy leather, thermal shades to help his blindness. His keen sharp senses helped his weakness.

Sniper, a very big tall man. He rarely used weapons. He was known for violent deaths, and murder. Black boots, silk black jacket and black pants. His blue eyes made him mysterious. He was very muscular, and serious.  
Her included with Viper, Jet, Devon, and Sniper. Together they were known as the Crypts. 


	3. The Kidnap

The Kidnap

"We're in." Eric called into his earpiece. "Good." Jade waved her hand to signal the others to follow. "Secure the area." Eric and Jet searched inside the tall building. Getting in was easy. It was eerie, yet easy. Something the both of them knew. Which made them more aware. "Its clear." Jet told Eric.

"Secured, boss."

Jade opened the door carefully getting into the room Eric and Jet were in. "Something isn't right here." Viper mentioned. "It was too easy getting in...unless..."

"Its a fuckin trap!" Tear gas erupted. Sniper kicked the door open behind them. Smoke was unleashed and it made everything around them hard to see and move. Everyone began to cough, trying to get away from the tear gas. "Easy." Jade heard a voice.

Jet closed his eyes, his smooth red lips curved to the right and upward into a crooked smile. His body suddenly began to fade, spreading his molecules as his figure became cloaked bringing him invisible. He then used his instincts to push his feet forward, running towards Sniper to search for the enemies. Suddenly, Lycans showed up from behind the door he had opened once the gas and smoke had cleared.

"Shit!" Sniper reached his hands to his back gripping onto the artillery holster that held his two semi-machine guns. He squinted his eyes towards the door, his fingers gripping the trigger. He howled out in an animal like emotion as the bullets began thrusting out of the barrel of the guns, swiftly zooming through the air cutting through it like cake towards the Lycans.

The bullets whizzed through wood on the walls, piercing through the hard lumber and shattering into the Lycans. Sniper continued to shoot, as the bullets smashed into the Lycans' chest cavities causing them to shake uncontrollably as if having a seizure. The Lycans' bodies shivered and fell down turning into dust and ashes. Still, more kept coming out of nowhere. Lycans began to scatter everywhere, digging their large sturdy claws into the walls. They reached upon the walls with their feet, pulled up for leverage, and scattered across the surface of the walls trying to avoid Sniper's bullets. Jet moved forward towards the Lycans that got inside the door, turning his heavy boots, and turned his back to them bringing his fist backwards, as it connected with the Lycans facial region smashing into it, causing the mines in his gloves to explode. Jet then moved his body in a circular motion after the Lycan fell to ashes.

Jet then suddenly appeared behind another Lycan, jumping into the air before it could even react pulling his daggers from the holsters on the side, and jabbed the steel blades into the flesh on each side of the Lycans neck, causing it to disintegrate.

Viper smirked as she stood straight, being a little tempted as she stood ready bringing her hands forward, her nails spread outward and growing. Viper gave a devious look in her eyes, as she tossed her hand forward throwing her nails into the Lycans that were around her scratching into them quickly. Viper's nails released poison into the enemy making the whole spinal function to shut down, and causing them to become paralyzed as the lethal injection from the poison killing the Lycans took effect quickly. Those who hadn't turned, held guns shooting at Sniper. He took the bullets, yet he hadn't stopped. "Jade! There's too many! Jade?" Eric looked around, then everything went silent.

"Viper. Where's Jade? She was right here. She's not here anymore." Eric shook his head, and looked up. No more Lycans, no more shots. Sniper was on his knees looking at his arm, staring to feel the pain from the shots. He growled, as blood poured down his fingers. 


	4. A Voice

A Voice

"That mission was a complete failure!" Sniper growled in agony as paramedics took care of the bullets carved deep inside his skin. "Take it easy big guy." Viper tried to calm him down running her fingers through his hair. "Our leader is gone.Those fuckin wolves didn't take shit." Jet unarmed himself. "And where the hell were you Devon?" Jet asked him curiously. "I was following a voice." He said "So you ditched us?" Viper accusingly asked. "I was following a voice." He answered harshly.

"What voice?" Eric asked curiously raising an eyebrow. "I'm pretty positive there wasn't." He continued. "Then again, I'm the one with the sharp senses than all of you. And I'm the blind one." Devon quickly shot out defending himself.

"We have to take care of real business first." Jet suggested. "We know now that it was a plan to take Jade away from us. We have to get her back. But for now, we cant let the council know."

The council made decisions, and they would say what would be right or wrong. They always had an opinion, and most vampires followed them. The were the ones who ruled because they had high power over every other vampire. But they were slowly loosing control. The only reason they had a little bit of power left was they had control of the army. But the First Family blood line was dying. The daughter of Aaron had been killed in the battle of Kings. As a sacrifice, she gave herself in honor of her father, and Aaron himself had been laying dormant. "If we let them know, of if they find out, they can try and take the little power we have left." Jet finished. 


	5. A Brother

"A Brother

Jade was strapped against the wall. She opened up her eyes, groaning at the sharp pain on her back and arms. Her mouth was dry. "You thirsty?" A man came into the dark room, lit it, and grabbed a bucket of water. She couldn't make out the face in front of her. "What did you do to me?" She asked trying to break the straps restraining her from killing him. The man didn't answer her question. He threw the water in the bucket at her. "I was going to wake you up with this, but I see you're already awake." His lips formed a crooked smile. "You'll find out in a minute what you need to know." He answered. "You're lucky you're his daughter. Or this fight would have been long over by now." He quickly left.

His daughter? She thought to herself. She didn't give it another second before she tried to struggle to get free, but it was no use.

"Dint bother, those are tough to break." Another man came out closing the door behind him. She stopped. Closing her eyes from the light she spoke. "Who are you?" The man sat down on a chair in front of her. "You mean what am I? I'm not like you, not am I one of them." "Human." She added. "That's right. I'm only here as a doctor, and I make their weapons." He made a smile, proud of himself. "So you're valuable to them." Jade tried opening her eyes trying to see this man. "My name is Ryan. And your eyesight should come back in a few hours. So don't worry about it."

Ryan unstrapped her, but her leg were not able to hold her up. So he set her on the chair he was on. "You'll be here a while. So make yourself at home." He tried to comfort her. "I don't need any pity." She coughed out. Her throat was still dry, she was thirsty. Ryan handed her a towel for her to dry off. "Jade, your father has been looking for you a while now, I'm sure he'll be very pleased seeing you again." "I have no father." She told him as she cleared her throat. And how do you know my name?" Ryan got up opening the door where he came in, "I'm a brother of yours." He walked out. 


	6. A Hidden Life

Hidden Life

Jade had dried herself off, she didn't do anything but sit on that chair where she was left thinking of her so called father. She was called to see him shortly after. Jade was dragged in by 2 wolves, each on her side. "Welcome to my society." A man's voice rang through her ears, "Who are you?" The wolves left go of her. She sat up. "You know who I am, as I know who you are." He answered. "You're Jade..Jade Rowen. My daughter, Vanessa's daughter." He said in a sadistic tone.

Jade didn't know she could believe him. Yet she challenged it. "I have no mother, and especially no father. I was abandoned by my parents who were killed by those humans." "Who told you that? Jade we didn't abandon you. You were taken by your grandmother Beatrice. A vampire."

"That is not possible. You're a werewolf, and Beatrice is a vampire. It doesn't add up."

"That is true. I am a werewolf. But your mother Vanessa, she is a vampire, and a werewolf."

"No, I'm full vampire. There is no way a vampire could mate with a werewolf. Both species have always been against each other. Asides that, there has never been ."

"She wouldn't allow you to be born. So she took you away as soon as your mother gave birth to you. Your mother never told me. She was ashamed by her grandmother. When she died..she finally mentioned it. I took a vow to her to find you and bring you to your true home."

Jade thought about Beatrice. She never seemed like a lady to be like she was. She always seemed like a mother to Jade. But they worked as nothing but mere friends. Not in family terms.

"Why would Beatrice do that? Why would she take me away from my real parents? She isnt that kind of a person." Her tone was bitter. The man took a breath. "Beatrice is your grandmother, by your mother's side of the family. She dislikes our kind. You know how it works seeing you are now in their society. You were raised to hate and kill werewolves. Your grandmother is part of the First Blood Line, she wouldnt allow a werewolf be born by a vampire such as your mother. Royalty. She wouldnt have it. She accused me of staining the pure vampire blood by mating with your mother."

"I cant say I believe your little story. I wont have it. I demand you to release me immediately. You are not my father! Stop putting lies into my head. I know what is right and what is wrong. I am a part of the vampire society. I am the leader of your assasins. And I am not your daughter." 


End file.
